Can't Get You Out Of My Head
by ghunter182003
Summary: What happens when a young female interviewer meets one third of the most dominant stable in WWE, The Shield? Will it be love or will someone get hurt? *MAY TURN TO 'M' IN LATER CHAPTERS FOR LANGUAGE/ADULT SITUATIONS*
1. Meeting Dean

**Hey guys and gals. I have started a new story starring Dean Ambrose *swoon* and my OC Avery Thompson. I do not own WWE or its affiliates. And as always, please read and review. Danke shchoen!**

**AVERY'S POV**

I remember the first time I ever met Dean Ambrose. I was asked to conduct a backstage interview with the three mystery guys who attacked during the Triple Threat match at Survivor Series. To be honest, none of the other interviewers wanted to do the interview, due to being too intimidated by the men. I had known these interviewers ever since I started in WWE and they were used to dealing with intimidating people, like Ryback, Big Show and Mark Henry. Since I was a woman and unable to be intimidated by anyone, I decided to put on my 'big girl panties' and do the interview. I had no idea that this interview would change my life.

The backstage manager escorted me to an empty conference room where the camera and audio crews were waiting, along with the three guys. They politely introduced themselves as Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. I couldn't help but notice how different their personalities were. Seth was very talkative and outgoing, as was Roman. Dean was more quiet and reserved, occasionally nodding when the audio techs were putting on his mic. I gave him a sincere smile, hoping he would loosen up a little. To my surprise, he returned the smile and gave me a wink, making me giggle internally. Soon it was time to start the interview. The director cued me in and I went into 'reporter' mode.

"Avery Thompson here and I would like to welcome my guests at this time. They are the three mystery assailants who interfered in the Triple Threat Match for the WWE Championship at Survivor Series. First of all, could you start by introducing yourselves to the WWE Universe?"

"We are Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, collectively known as 'The Shield'. We are here to make sure justice is served in WWE. Our involvement at Survivor Series was our way of sending a message to the rest of the WWE locker room."

"And what would that message be, gents?"

"We do not stand for injustice and believe us when we say that there has been a lot of injustice in the WWE. To everyone out there watching, we only have one thing to say: 'Believe in The Shield!'"

"And if people don't 'believe' in you guys?"

"They'll find out when they get into the ring exactly what happens when you don't 'believe'."

With those words, the interview was over. The director yelled 'cut' and we relaxed.

"It was a pleasure meeting you three, especially you Dean. I guess I'll see you around."

They said goodbye to me as I walked out of the room. Soon after, the camera and audio crews thanked them before leaving.

**DEAN'S POV**

I watched as Avery left the room, her curly raven hair bouncing from side to side as she walked. As soon as she was out of sight, I whistled under my breath.

"I know, right?" Seth said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

I gave him a weird look before shrugging his arm off.

"What's that supposed to mean, Rollins?"

"Dude, you couldn't take your eyes off of her the entire time she was in here. And don't pretend that we didn't notice."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was not looking at her the entire time!" I argued.

"Fess up, Dean-o. You obviously like Avery." Roman chimed in.

I opened my mouth to continue our argument, but then shut it quickly. _They're right_, I thought to myself. _I DO like Avery. But does she like me?_

"Um, Earth to Dean! Quit your daydreaming and let's get to our places!" Seth shouted, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, our match! Sorry about that, guys. I was just-"

"Thinking about a certain raven-haired girl?" Roman teased, bumping my shoulder.

"Ha ha ha...very funny, guys. You've missed your calling as comedians!" I joked.

"C'mon you two! We got an Irishman and a Viper to punish!" Seth said.

Roman and I nodded, then followed Seth out to our entrance positions.


	2. I Like You, You Like Me

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has put this story on their favorites list and added to their alerts. I would also like to thank the following people for their kind reviews:**

***DeeMarie426**

***1 Crazy Burnette Goddess**

***YourxNightmarexHasxArrived**

**And now, onto the next chapter! Please read and review! Merci beaucoup!**

**SIERRA**

**HOTEL**

**INDIA**

**ECHO**

**LIMA**

**DELTA**

**THE SHIELD**

As soon as The Shield's music hit, the fans got on their feet, holding up signs that both supported and trashed them. Roman, Dean and Seth made their way down the stairs amid cheers and boos. The security guards behind them tried to prevent the fans from getting too grabby. Seth did his patented tuck-and-roll over the barricade while Dean and Roman merely hopped over it as if it were a hurdle. They got into the ring and stood there in the middle, their fists raised high above their heads.

*ding ding*

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing The Shield, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns!" Justin Roberts announced.

**I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD**

The crowd erupted into loud cheers as Randy Orton made his way down the ramp, stopping at the bottom to wait for his tag team partner.

"And their opponents, first from St. Louis, MO weighing in at 235 pounds, he is the The Viper Randy Orton!"

**IT'S A SHAMEFUL THING, LOST THEIR HEAD**

"And his tag team partner, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 267 pounds, The Celtic Warrior Sheamus!"

The cheers got louder as Sheamus made his grand entrance, beating his fist against his chest and yelling 'fella'. As he walked down the ramp, he slapped hands with some of the excited fans. Then he and Randy entered the ring, waiting for the referee to keep The Shield back so they could pose for the crowd without being attacked. Justin stepped out of the ring and went over to the ring announcers table. Then, the ref ordered Dean to get out of the ring so the match could begin.

**AVERY**

I was watching the match at gorilla position on one of the monitors when I felt someone come up behind me.

"Girl, why are you watching this? It's just The Shield. They're a bunch of bullies!" a female voice asked.

I turned my head to see Natalya standing to the left of me. Kaitlyn was right next to her and she went to stand on my right side.

"Can't a girl support her friends by watching their match?" I retorted.

"Of course, but you're not paying much attention to the match. Could it be that there is something else that has caught your eye?" Kaitlyn spoke up.

I could feel my face burning as I began blushing furiously. Natalya and Kaitlyn exchanged glances behind my back before turning to me.

"Of course not!" I argued, trying to play it off.

"Whatever you say, Avery." Natalya said, giving me a wink before she and Kaitlyn walked away.

_Whew, that was close_, I thought to myself. _If they found out that I like Dean, I'd never hear the end of it. I can't let anyone find out about Dean, especially John. He'd KILL me!_ I turned back to the monitor to see Dean interfering with the match, costing Randy and Sheamus the victory. Then he assisted Seth and Roman in beating up their helpless adversaries. That is, until John Cena came running down the ramp and into the ring to even out the score. But The Shield had other ideas. They hightailed it out of the ring and ran up the ramp to the back. Then John, Randy and Sheamus joined hands, raising them up in the air.

**DEAN**

The second we got down the stairs at gorilla position, I grabbed a water bottle and opened it. As I took a long swig of the ice cold beverage, I felt someone place their hand on my left shoulder. I turned around to see Avery standing there, her dark hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"You were great out there!" she said, flashing me a 100 watt smile.

I swallowed my water before replying.

"I assume you're talking about Roman & Seth. I didn't do much out there." I lowered my head, embarrassed.

She placed her hand underneath my chin and tilted it up so she could look into my eyes.

"Actually, I was referring to you. I couldn't take my eyes off of you the whole time!" she said, blushing.

Just then, John, Randy and Sheamus came down the stairs. They slapped me on the shoulder and said 'great job out there' before walking away. I couldn't help but notice that John looked less than happy to see Avery talking to me.

"So, uh, what are you doing tonight?" I asked curiously.

"The usual. Nattie and Kait are probably going to drag me out to a bar or something." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"I take it you aren't a big fan of going out and drinking, huh." I chuckled.

"Not when it's with those two. I love them to death, but I've had enough of cosmos being forced down my throat. I prefer something a bit stronger, if you know what I mean." she said, giving me a wink.

"How about having a drink with me?" I asked her, staring deeply into her ocean blue eyes.

"I'd love to! Anything is better than watching those girls make fools of themselves. Just don't tell them I said that." Avery giggled.

I shook my head. We exchanged numbers and promised to meet up at the bar after the show. Then she did something completely unexpected. She stood on her tiptoes and gave me a peck on the cheek before walking away. I just stood there dumbfounded, holding the spot where she had kissed me with my hand. At that moment, I knew...Avery Thompson liked me. She actually LIKED me!


	3. Secrets

**Author's note: I would just like to thank all the people who have just added this story to their alerts. And to the following people for reviewing:**

***YourxNightmarexHasxArrived**

***KinkyRebel1**

***SophisticatedAmber**

**I'm kind of on a roll here, so here's chapter 3. As always, read and review. Domo arigato!**

**AVERY**

"Yo, Avery! Can I talk to you for a second?"

I turned my head to see John walking towards me. Judging by the look on his face, I knew that it was about something serious. _Oh shit. He knows about me and Dean liking each other. Okay, Avery. Just play it cool. Act as if you don't know what John's talking about._ I plastered a fake smile on my face before we headed into his locker room.

"Hey, John. Great match out there tonight!" I told him.

"Cut the crap, Ave. I know about you and Dean. I saw you two talking to each other last week."

"So what! We were just talking, that's all. Two adult friends talking to each other. Is there a problem with that?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"For two friends, you looked a little TOO friendly, if you catch my drift."

Within seconds, the fake smile that had adorned my face turned into a menacing glare. John stood there, watching as my ocean blue eyes turned an icy blue color.

"Now you listen here, Johnny Boy. I appreciate your concern. I really do. But I'm a grown woman and I can handle myself, thank you very much. What I do with Dean is none of your business, okay?" I spat.

"I know that you can handle yourself, Ave. I'm just a little paranoid, that's all. You're like the little sister I never had. And big brothers always look out for their sisters. I'm not trying to be an asshole or anything. I just want you to be careful." he said with a sigh.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to fall. But I simply blinked them away. I unfolded my arms, instead wrapping them around John's torso in a gigantic hug. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I get it, John. I really do. I know I should be careful before diving into a full-on relationship with someone I hardly know. There's just something about Dean that makes me feel giddy inside. I know I'm a grown woman and all, but every time I think about him, I turn into a lovestruck teenager."

John chuckled.

"I know what you mean. I felt that way with Liz, but we all know how THAT turned out. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"You'll find someone, John. Liz just couldn't handle our crazy lifestyle. I mean, being home alone while we're off gallivanting around the world doesn't seem reasonable. And just between us, I don't think she liked me very much. But trust me when I say the feeling was mutual. Don't forget that the whole 'being protective' thing goes both ways."

He let go of me, sticking his tongue out at me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Real mature, John. Could you PLEASE act your age?"

"NEVER!" he shouted, grabbing my sides and tickling me ferociously.

"Johohohohohn! Stop it! You knohohohohow how ticklish I ahahahaham!" I shrieked.

I tickled his stomach and before we knew it, we had started a tickle war. Suddenly, I felt a little dizzy, lightheaded and nauseous.

"J-john, seriously. I d-don't feel so good." I said.

I could feel my hands trembling and my face was turning pale. John looked up and immediately stopped.

"Oh, geez. Ave, you okay?" he asked, grabbing my emergency kit.

"Y-yeah. I just feel like m-my blood sugar is d-dropping. Hand me my m-meter, will you?"

He nodded, opening the kit and pulling out my glucose meter. I poked my finger with a lancet and placed the blood sample on the testing strip. Five seconds later, my result came up: 72.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked, grabbing a can of regular soda.

"About five hours ago. Don't look at me like that. I know I should have eaten earlier, but I completely forgot."

He grabbed a plastic cup and poured some of the soda into the cup, then handed it to me. I drank it slowly, knowing that the amount of carbohydrates would soon bring my blood sugar back to a normal level. After I drained the cup, I threw it into the garbage and sat down on the couch. John sat down next to me and together we waited until it was time for me to check my blood sugar again. After thirty minutes, I could feel myself getting better. I grabbed another lancet and poked my finger, placing the sample on another test strip. 187, the meter read.

"I don't know how you can just do that in the open. Test your blood sugars, I mean." he said, shaking his head.

"I'm pretty used to it now. Sure, it may bother people, but I don't really care about their opinions. It's the same thing with doing my insulin shots. I used to do all my insulin shots in the restroom, but now I just do it at the table." I explained, throwing the strips and lancets into a medical waste container.

"Does Dean know? About your diabetes, that is?" John asked, concerned.

"No, he doesn't. But I will tell him. He needs to know so if something like this ever happens again, he'll know what to do."

"Make sure that you do. We don't need you to end up in the hospital with DKA, alright?" he said, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

"Now you're talking! Grab your stuff and let's go!"

We grabbed our belongings and left the locker room, unaware that someone was watching us from behind a corner.

***The whole diabetes situation with Avery is actually true. I'm going to be incorporating my real life condition into this story. I apologize if this offends anyone. Any questions-don't hesitate to ask!*****  
**


	4. The Truth

**Author's note: I would like to thank the following people for their reviews:**

***DeeMarie426**

***Blairx6661**

***YourxNightmarexHasxArrived**

**I apologize if this chapter is on the short side. I hope you like it anyway. Y'all know the drill. Read & review. Mucho gracias!**

**DEAN**

I paced back and forth in our locker room, still in shock after seeing Avery leaving John Cena's locker room. Seth and Roman kept exchanging looks with each other, patiently waiting for me to say something.

"How could I be so stupid! I really thought she liked me!" I shouted, kicking the garbage can in frustration.

"Dude, calm down. Don't jump to conclusions just yet." Roman tried to reason with me.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? How can I calm down when the girl I like ends up leaving another man's locker room?!" I screamed.

"That doesn't mean anything. I mean, you didn't actually SEE anything happen, did you?" Seth asked hesitantly.

"No, but seeing them leave his locker room together doesn't paint a very positive picture, does it!" I retorted.

"I suppose not. But just remember, there are always two sides of every story. Maybe you should go talk to her. That is, when you've cooled down a bit."

I didn't reply, so Seth and Roman took the opportunity to leave the locker room to give me some space. I sat down on our couch with my head in my hands, trying to take calming breaths. _You're just being stupid. How could you think that she likes someone else? Like Seth said, you didn't actually SEE anything happen. Just go talk to her._ I sighed, knowing that my conscience was right. I stood up and left the locker room to go find Avery.

**AVERY**

I was in the catering hall, sitting with John, Sheamus and Randy. We were just talking and having a good time when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Dean standing behind me.

"Hey, uh, could I talk to you for a second? Alone?" he asked me, eying the guys carefully.

"Sure! I'll be right back, boys."

I stood up and followed Dean to a private corner in the catering hall. We sat down and stared at our hands before I broke the silence.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked curiously.

"I'm just gonna come out and ask you directly. What's going on with you and Cena?" he asked, looking at me.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Just answer the question, Avery. Are you guys a couple?"

"Of course not! We're just really good friends. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I saw you two leaving his locker room together the other night and-"

"You thought that something was going on between us? Don't be silly, Dean. He was just being the protective big brother that he's been since I started. He treats me like a sister. You have nothing to worry about. There's nothing romantic going on between me and Cena. Besides, I've got my eye on someone else." I assured him.

"Alright. Who's the bastard I gotta beat up now?!" he demanded.

I was so surprised by his sudden outburst that I started laughing. He looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"Why are you laughing like that?" he said, starting to laugh himself.

"B-because I'm talking about YOU, silly!" I said in between my laughter.

Realization set in and he began blushing. He covered his face in embarrassment while I threw an arm around his waist.

"I feel so stupid right now. Why didn't you just say that in the first place!" Dean said, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel stupid or anything. Don't be mad at me." I pleaded, giving him the sad puppy face.

"How could I possibly be mad at my girl?" he said, kissing me on the cheek.


	5. It's Official

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who is following, favoriting and reviewing this story. BTW, YourxNightmarexHasxArrived, NO MORE SUGAR/CAFFEINE FOR YOU! Perhaps you should switch to decaffeinated coffee or soda. ;) Seriously, your review made me LOL! Anywho, this chapter is from Avery's POV only. And I'm going to be using character names instead of real names (apart from those who use their real names in the ring.) Okay, that's enough jibber jabber from me. Please read and review. Thanks! **

**AVERY**

**_"How could I possibly be mad at my girl?" he said, kissing me on the cheek_**.

I looked at him in complete shock.

"Did you just call me 'your girl'?" I asked him incredulously.

He blushed before clasping my hands in his. I couldn't believe what was happening. I started to choke up as he gently spoke.

"Yes I did because you ARE my girl. Or at least I want you to be." Dean said as he looked deeply into my eyes and smiled.

At that moment, it felt like we were the only two people in the room, despite the fact that the catering hall was half full. Tears started welling up in my eyes. Instead of blinking them away, I let them fall down my cheeks. He reached out and brushed them away with his fingers. I grabbed a napkin and blotted the corners of my eyes before washing the mascara streaks from my face.

"Ugh, I'm so embarrassed right now. You just asked me to be your girlfriend and I'm bawling my eyes out like you just proposed!" I said, chuckling in between sobs.

"It's okay, Boo. There's no need for you to be embarrassed. We have all the time in the world to get engaged, but right now, all I want is for you to say that you'll be mine."

"How could I say no to that, especially since you called me 'Boo'?" I replied, kissing him on the lips.

Before I could pull back, he cupped my cheek and gently pulled me towards him for another kiss. As his lips brushed against mine, I could feel a spark between us, something I hadn't felt in a long time. I put my arm around his neck while continuing our slow and passionate kiss.

"Hey Avery! Could we talk to-? Whoa, sorry. Are we interrupting something?"

I broke the kiss and looked up to see Kaitlyn standing in front of our table. Her arms were folded across her chest and she had a smirk on her face. Natalya was standing right behind her, copying Kaitlyn's stance.

"I'm gonna go find Seth and Roman. See you later, Avery." Dean said, winking at me before getting up and leaving the catering hall.

I gave him a tiny wave before turning back to the two Divas. scowling at them.

"May I help you two with something?"

They looked at each other before looking back at me.

"What was going on between you and Dean just now, eh?" Natalya asked, nudging my arm.

"He just asked me to be his girlfriend. No big deal." I said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

"Yep. I am officially Dean Ambrose's girlfriend." I stated proudly.

They started shrieking and jumping around, drawing the attention of the other Superstars in the catering hall, including John and his table mates.

"Would you two calm down? People are staring! I know you're excited, but don't make a big deal out of this. Okay?" I asked them, standing up and hugging them.

They nodded, then left the catering hall, chatting excitedly amongst themselves. I walked back over to John, Randy and Sheamus. They had identical looks of amusement on their faces.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" John asked.

"Dean, uh, Dean asked me to, um, to be his girlfriend." I quietly replied.

"Could yeh repeat that, lass? 'Fraid we didn't hear yeh." Sheamus piped up in his Irish accent.

I took a deep breath before repeating myself, loud enough that only the three of them could hear.

"I said that Dean asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!"

Both Randy and Sheamus stood up to congratulate me. As we were hugging and talking, I noticed that John had gone silent. I walked over to him, ignoring the conversation that Randy and Sheamus were having about my new relationship with Dean.

"Don't worry, JC. I haven't forgotten about the conversation we had earlier. I'll come straight to you if there's a problem, okay? And yes, I'll tell him about my diabetes." I reassured him in hushed tones.

He nodded before standing up and giving me a giant hug.

"I am genuinely happy that you're dating Dean, but I won't hesitate to kick his ass if he hurts you. Randy and Sheamus will back me up, won't ya!"

"Damn right we will! No one hurts our Avery Thompson and gets away with it!" Randy said with authority.

"My heroes!" I giggled.

John, Randy and Sheamus then left the catering hall, leaving me all alone at the table. I grabbed my cell phone and sent Dean a text.

**How about a picnic on the beach tomorrow?**

**_Sure. Does 7:30 work for you?_**

**Sounds good.**

**_Okay. I love you, boo._**

**I love you too, boo.**

I turned off my phone and decided to head back to the Divas locker room. As I skipped down the hall a'la AJ Lee, I couldn't stop smiling. I can't believe that I, Avery Thompson, am officially Dean Ambrose's girlfriend!


	6. Fun At The Beach

**Author's note: Just wanna thank everyone for their continued support of this story. This is probably the longest story I've ever written in my life. Anyway, Avery tells Dean about her condition. BTW, the story she tells is actually mine. I certify that the information provided is true to the best of my knowledge. Read and review please. Thanks! *BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD***

**DEAN**

The next evening, Avery and I had our picnic on the beach, watching the waves crash against the shore. We were sitting on the beach blanket barefoot, she in a white spaghetti strap sundress and I in khaki shorts with a white polo shirt. Her legs were sitting in my lap, her feet moving around carefree. I knew she was teasing me, so I decided to do something about it.

"Avery? Why are you wiggling your feet around like that?" I asked her.

"I dunno. I just feel like it, that's all." She replied nonchalantly.

"Aren't you afraid that something might happen?"

She turned to me with a look of curiosity, not noticing the mischievous glint in my eye.

"Like what?"

"Like THIS!" I shouted before grabbing her left foot and tickling it.

I watched with amusement as she began shrieking and rolling around on the blanket, trying to escape my torturous fingers. She started beating on my back, desperate for the torment to stop.

"Dean, please stop! You have no idea how ticklish my feet are! I can't take it!" she pleaded in between her laughter.

I pretended not to hear her and switched over to her other foot. Her shrieks and laughter grew louder as I explored every inch of her ticklish sole.

"Oh, does that tickle? Is my boo ticklish?" I teased.

I continued to tickle her for a few more minutes before ending my torture on her cute little feet. I released my grip and let her catch her breath.

**AVERY**

I laid down on the blanket, trying to cool down from Dean's sneak attack on my helpless ticklish feet. As my breathing started to turn normal, I swatted him on the arm.

"Don't you ever do that again, Dean Ambrose. I can't stand being tickled, especially on my feet. That is my weak spot." I admitted.

He chuckled.

"That's good to know for future references." he said with a wink.

As I rolled my eyes at his comment, I started feeling dizzy. Dean noticed that I was turning pale and laid down next to me.

"Are you okay, Avery?" he asked with concern.

"Y-yeah, I'll be f-fine. Just h-hand me my b-bag, please." I motioned with my hand.

I could see that it was trembling violently. Dean grabbed my bag and handed it to me. With his help, I slowly sat up and dug through the bag until I found my glucose meter. I grabbed a lancet and poked my finger. Then I placed the blood sample onto the testing strip and waited for the result. 68, it read. The whole time I was doing my blood sugar check, Dean was watching me both with concern and confusion etched on his face. I rummaged through my bag again and grabbed a couple of snack-sized candy bars. I unwrapped them as best as I could before shoveling them into my mouth. After a few minutes, I noticed that the shaking was starting to subside.

"Avery, what's going on?" Dean asked.

_It's now or never, Avery. He needs to know about your condition._ I knew deep down inside that I had to tell him the truth. So I took a deep breath and exhaled before answering him.

"Two months after I turned 16, I went to the doctor for a sports physical. They drew some blood and discovered that my blood sugar level was high. Another blood test confirmed that I had diabetes. They put me on insulin shots and pills right away. It's been a struggle for me since day 1. I don't like being diabetic. There were times when I started skipping my insulin shots and stopped taking my pills. About 2 years ago, I was hospitalized with DKA, which is when blood sugar levels stay high for a long period of time. When I was taken to the ER, they said that my blood sugar level was at 400. I was very close to dying."

As I told him about my diabetes, I noticed that he was silent. He took my hand and rubbed his thumb against the top, trying to reassure me.

"After my hospital stay, I had to relearn everything from doing insulin shots to carbohydrate counting. My A1C was at 12.8 in the hospital and it's now at 7.2, which isn't bad. But at the same time, it's not considered good either."

"What is an A1C?" Dean asked curiously.

"It's a 3 month average of a person's blood sugar levels. My doctor wants it between 4.0 and 6.0. But I have a long way to go before I get there. I'm sorry to just dump all of this on you, but I didn't want to you to freak out or-"

I was interrupted by Dean gently pulling me into a kiss. A few minutes later, I decided that I wanted to go a little further with our smooch. I pulled him down on top of me, never breaking our liplock. I quietly began moaning as our kiss started to turn passionate. Before long, I paused our kiss to retest my blood sugar. This time, the result was a bit higher than I was expecting. 190.

"Guess I only needed one candy bar. Oops!" I said, shrugging.

"But it was totally worth it because your lips tasted like chocolate. And as for the whole situation about your diabetes, I'm glad that you told me. Yes, it's a lot to understand, but I'll be right there with you every step of the way. Have you told anyone else or am I the only one that knows?"

"Cena knows, our medical staff know and most of the roster are aware. They've been taught what to do in case of an emergency. The roster, I mean. Obviously, the medical staff know what to do. So, now I gotta teach you in how to treat my high blood sugar levels and low blood sugar levels."

Dean gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I look forward to learning all that I can to keep my boo from getting sick again."

I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you call me 'boo'." I said, standing up on the blanket.

Dean stood up and began cleaning up our garbage while I stood on the beach and looked out over the ocean, the waves crashing over my feet. A few minutes later, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I laid my head against his chest and together we watched the sunset.


	7. An Intense Encounter

**Hey y'all! Thank you for your continued support. I love you guys! So, here's chapter 7 and contains material of a sexual nature. Reader discretion is advised.**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

**AVERY**

Three months had passed since our picnic on the beach and things were progressing along just fine. By now, it was public knowledge in the locker room that Dean and I were officially an item. Even though we were dating, we managed to maintain a professional relationship on the job. That's not to say that we didn't sneak off a couple of times to make out. I had explained to Dean about diabetes and how to treat high/low blood sugar. He was an absolute saint, even accompanying me to my doctor appointments and holding my hand when I had blood draws (even though the sight of blood made him woozy). I was enjoying our relationship a lot, but there was a nagging thought in the back of my mind. I wanted to take our relationship to the next level. I know that I had promised John that I wouldn't rush things, but I loved Dean so much that I figured it wouldn't be an issue.

Dean and I were sitting in the catering hall, talking to each other when I decided to bring up our relationship.

"Dean, you love me, right?" I asked him, staring into his eyes.

He grasped my hands and stared back into my eyes.

"Of course I do. I love you more than anything in the whole world!"

"And you would do anything for me, right?"

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" he asked panicked.

"Of course not, silly! It's just that I've been thinking..." I trailed off.

"Thinking about what, boo?" he asked with concern.

"Thinking about taking our relationship to the next level." I simply stated.

Dean let go of my hands and leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair before sighing.

"Of course, I'd understand if you weren't ready to take that step yet."

He sat upright in his chair and looked me straight in the eye.

"I'm ready. But are you?" he asked.

"I know I promised Cena that I wouldn't rush things with you, but I can't help it! Every second I'm around you, I get weak, trying to fend off the urge to make love to you. I want you...no, I NEED you, Dean. I'm ready."

He nodded before pressing his lips to mine.

"Your room or mine?"

**DEAN**

That night, after the show, I left with the guys and we headed back to our hotel. After checking in, we got to our room. There were two queen sized beds and a couch with a pull-out full sized bed.

"Just to give you guys a heads up, it's just gonna be the two of you in here tonight." I announced, grabbing their attention.

"Where the hell are you gonna sleep, then?" Seth asked.

"With Avery." I stated.

Seth and Roman exchanged knowing glances before Roman reached into his suitcase. He pulled out a condom and tossed it to me.

"You're gonna need that, dude. Good luck!"

I stuck the condom in my pocket, along with my key card. I texted Avery to see which room was hers. I was grateful that she didn't have a roommate so we could have privacy without feeling guilty.

She replied to the text and I headed out to her room. When I got to her hotel room door, I took a deep breath before knocking. I heard shuffling in the room before the door opened. She was wearing a t-shirt and bra with matching panties underneath.

"Hey there. Come on in!" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into her room.

Avery shut the door behind me and quickly locked it. I noticed that she was a little flustered as she was rushing around the room like a mad woman.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'm just making sure that I have everything for tonight and that everything will go smoothly."

As she passed by me, I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me.

"Just leave everything to me, alright?" I reassured her.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I could feel her relaxing as we stood there kissing. Before long, our tongues were entwined in a dance for dominance with mine leading the way. As our kiss grew more passionate, I left her lips and began kissing her neck, nibbling here and there. All the while she was quietly moaning at the sensations.

"Oh Dean...mmm, that feels good." she purred.

I left a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulders, my hands grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her toned body. I dropped it to the floor and began making quick work of her bra. As it fell to the floor, she gasped, realizing that she was standing half naked in front of me. She folded her arms across her chest, trying to hide herself. I merely pulled her arms away to marvel at the sight of her.

"Don't hide yourself from me, Avery. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and you are mine." I said, giving her a smile.

She blushed slightly before returning the smile. I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. I laid her down before kicking my shoes off, followed by my socks. I crawled on top of her, making sure that I wasn't crushing her.

"You're wearing far too much clothing, Mr. Ambrose. Let's remedy that, shall we?" she said, reaching for the hem of my shirt.

I shivered as her fingertips slid against my skin. She must have noticed this because she giggled.

"A little ticklish, are we?" she teased, lifting my shirt over my head and throwing to the floor.

"Yes, but not as much as you are." I replied, tapping my finger against the end of her nose.

"Hmm...we might need to explore that, won't we."

"We can explore that later. Right now, the only thing I want is to explore you." I said, pressing kisses to her chest.

She just laid there while my lips got familiar with every inch of her chest. She started moaning when I began kissing her left breast and played with her right one. Her moans got louder as my tongue brushed against her erect nipple. I heard squeals as I began sucking on her breast. Soon, I switched sides, now kissing her right breast and playing with the other. The moans grew louder and more frequent as I nibbled at the sensitive skin underneath her breasts.

Meanwhile, my hands were sliding down her body, moving towards her panties. I slid my pointer fingers underneath the waistband and slowly pulled them down. She sat up so I could get them over her ass. As they got down to her knees, I noticed that her mound was completely shaved. My member strained against my pants, dying to explore that almighty cavern. I slid her panties over her feet and let them drop to the floor. I could see her face turning red, embarrassed by the fact that she now laid naked in front of me.

"I meant what I said, Avery. You have a beautiful body and you shouldn't be ashamed of showing it."

I leaned down and began exploring the rest of her upper body. I slid my tongue around her flat stomach, making her giggle.

"That tickles! Cut it out!" she squealed.

While I licked her toned tummy, my hand was inching towards her pussy. I parted the folds before inserting a finger. She gasped as she felt two more fingers enter her. I began moving them around inside her while licking the inside of her navel. She began moaning at the two sensations, building up the momentum for an orgasm. As my fingers and tongue moved faster, her moans became louder. She let out a loud scream before coming hard. I sat up and pulled my fingers out and began licking them like a cat after dinner. I closed my eyes as I savored the taste of her honey. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted in my whole life.

**AVERY**

I couldn't believe it. I had just experienced my first orgasm and it was all thanks to Dean. It was the most exhilarating thing I had ever felt before and I wanted more. My body, on the other hand, decided that it was time for a break. I could feel myself getting shaky, so I asked Dean to go get my meter. He came back with the meter in one hand and a carton of apple juice in the other. After handing me the items, he went to the bathroom to wash his hands while I checked my sugars. Once again, my levels had dropped below 70. I opened the juice carton and drank its contents.

"Having to check my blood sugar during sex is probably one of the weirdest things I have ever heard of." I said to Dean as he walked back to the bed.

"It may sound weird, but it's necessary. I don't want you to pass out while I'm taking your virginity." he replied, sitting down.

"How did you know that I'm a virgin?" I asked, shocked.

"I have my sources." he said, winking at me.

_Ugh. That is the LAST time I tell Nattie and Kait about my sex life. They must have told Dean after I told them. I told them not to make a big deal out of this, but do they listen? No!_ I thought to myself.

"Well, it's true. I am still a virgin. Go ahead and mock me if you must." I sighed.

"I'm not going to mock you. I sympathize with you, seeing as I am also a virgin." Dean replied, smiling at me.

"Really. That makes me feel so much better." I said, checking my sugars again.

175 was the result. I threw my stuff into the medical waste container and tossed my meter onto a nearby table. Dean crawled back on to the bed, where I immediately grabbed hold of his belt and quickly unbuckled it. Then I took the zipper of his pants and slid it down. I helped him remove his pants and underwear, leaving him in all his glory. He reached into his pants pocket and grabbed the condom, tossing it onto the bed. But I threw it to the ground, along with his clothes.

"You're not going to be needing that tonight, baby. I'm on the pill!" I said with a grin.

He smirked, then climbed on top of me and we began kissing once again. It didn't take long for our kiss to become heated. I could tell that we both wanted the same thing, so we wasted little time. I felt the tip of his cock entering my pussy, sliding closer and closer to my barrier before breaking it. I let out a painful scream, causing Dean to become concerned.

"Are you sure about this, boo?" he asked me gently.

I nodded, waiting for the pain to subside as he continued further into my womanhood. When he felt comfortable enough, he began thrusting. I ground my hips to the rhythm and together we moved as a single cohesive unit. Our movements got faster and I could feel another orgasm coming on (no pun intended). Dean felt it too. He screamed out my name as he spilled his hot seed into my pussy. A few seconds later, I shut my eyes and screamed out his name as I hit my orgasm with intensity. We both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted by our sexual encounter.

**DEAN**

Avery started feeling shaky, so I handed her her meter before getting up to use the bathroom. As I was urinating, she was checking her blood sugar. I had just flushed and was washing my hands when I heard her call for me. Her voice was faint and very shaky. I barely had time to catch a glimpse of her result when I noticed that her eyes were rolling in the back of her head. Her skin was getting pale and her hands were clammy. Before I could ask her if she was okay, she passed out. I managed to catch her before she fell to the ground.


	8. Love Connection At The Hospital

**I know I just updated the story this morning, but I can't help it! 8 chapters+21 reviews=1 happy author! Read! Review! *BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD***

**AVERY**

I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was no longer in my hotel room. Instead, I found myself in a hospital bed with an IV in my left arm. I looked around the room to see a chair had been positioned right next to my bed. So Dean HAD been here. Just then I heard footsteps approaching my room, but instead of Dean, it was a nurse.

"Nice to see that you're awake. I'll inform Dr. McAlester of your condition. Meanwhile, I need to check your blood sugar."

The nurse pulled out a glucose meter the size of a brick, along with a lancet. She grabbed one of my fingers and poked it with such force that I swore incoherently under my breath. Then she placed some of the blood onto the testing strip and we waited for the results.

"150. It's not bad, but it's better than what it was when you came in. You would have been released sooner, but you had an allergic reaction to the glucagon. Dr. McAlester decided it was best to keep you overnight for observation."

"Overnight? What day is it?" I asked her, utterly confused

"It's Sunday morning, Ms. Thompson. You've been out of it for some time, but the important thing now is that you're awake. I'm going to inform Dr. McAlester that you've improved significantly. If you need anything, just holler. My name is Cecilia."

As she turned to leave, my thoughts turned to Dean.

"Cecilia, where's Dean?" I asked.

"Dean? Oh, you mean that cute looking guy that was sitting next to your bed! He left to go talk to another cute guy who was asking about you. Did you want me to go get them?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Cecilia."

She smiled at me, then left the room. I laid there, staring out the window, waiting for Dean and (who I assumed was) John. I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see a big purple teddy bear waving at me. And holding its paw was none other than Dean, with John standing behind him with a single rose in a vase.

**DEAN**

"Thank God you're okay, boo." I sighed, rushing over to Avery's bedside.

I set the teddy bear next to her and held her hand in my own. John placed the vase on the windowsill and went to sit on her other side, holding her other hand in his.

"How are you feeling, Ave?" John asked her.

"A little lethargic, but I'm doing pretty well." she answered.

"So, can I ask you what happened?" he asked.

Avery and I exchanged glances, both of us blushing furiously.

"Um, do you want to tell him or should I?" I asked her.

"You tell him. I'm much too embarrassed to mention *that* to him." she replied, giggling.

"And you think I'm not?" I playfully argued.

"Will someone PLEASE just tell me what happened?" John demanded.

"She's here because we had sex." I said bluntly.

John's jaw dropped while Avery tried to hide her laughter.

"I-I'm sorry, but what the hell did you just say?" he asked incredulously.

"She's here in the hospital because her blood sugar dropped after having the best mind-blowing sex she's ever had." I said smugly, looking over at Avery, who had given up hiding her laughter.

"Whoa there, buddy. I didn't need to hear all of that!" John exclaimed, putting his hands over his ears and started saying 'la la la I can't hear you'.

Avery smacked him in the chest.

"Oh grow up, John. It's not like we gave you all the juicy details." she giggled.

"Yes, but as your 'big brother', I do NOT need to be hearing about my 'little sister's' sexual exploits!" he retorted, putting his hands down.

I watched the two interact with each other and realized that Avery was right. She and John were just like siblings, not lovers. I hated to break up their chat, but I had to get something off my chest.

"Ahem. John, I just want to apologize to you. I had asked Avery a few months ago if there was anything going on between you two. The thing is, I had seen you two walking out of your locker room together and got suspicious. I know now that she was telling the truth about you having a 'brother/sister' relationship. I didn't mean to insinuate anything."

"Don't worry about it, man. You don't need to explain. Right now, I appreciate the fact that you care so deeply about Avery and her well being. If it hadn't been for you, she wouldn't been here, so thank you."

I nodded at him. Just then, the nurse came back in, along with Dr. McAlester.

"Ah! Ms. Thompson, you gave us a little bit of a scare, young lady. I'm happy to report that your condition has improved greatly and we are ready to release you from the hospital."

"Thank you so much, Dr. McAlester. We really appreciate you taking care of our girl." I said, shaking the doctor's hand. John stood up and came around the bed to shake his hand as well.

"My pleasure, boys. Now, take good care of yourself, Ms. Thompson. I don't ever want to see you back in here again, is that clear?" he asked, teasing her.

She giggled as she nodded her head in agreement. He handed me the discharge papers before leaving the room. I went over to the closet and grabbed Avery's change of clothes. Meanwhile, John and Cecilia helped her get out of bed. I couldn't help but notice that John was flirting with the nurse the whole time.

Once Avery was standing up, she held the back of her gown together while Cecilia carefully took the IV out of her arm. I had to turn away because the sight of blood was making me woozy. I turned back around to see Cecilia apply pressure to the gauze pads while John wrapped a bandage around the wound. I made a mental note to get Cecilia's number, just in case she was single and wanted to see John again.

"Okay, guys. I'm going to get dressed now, so either turn around or leave the room." Avery said, grabbing her clothes.

"I need to get going anyway, Ave. Vince wanted me to update him on your condition. I'll see you guys later." John said, leaving the room.

The second he was out of earshot, I turned to Cecilia.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were flirting with my friend. Are you single by any chance?"

She giggled as she wrote down her number on a piece of paper before handing it to me.

"Have him call me sometime, will ya." She said, winking before she too left the room.

"Dean? Will you help me with my bra?" Avery asked, holding out the clasps towards me.

She shivered as my fingertips brushed against her silky skin.

"Y'know, you make that hospital gown look sexy." I whispered into her ear while clasping her bra.

She giggled before turning around and kissing me. Before our kiss could turn passionate, she finished getting dressed. She grabbed the teddy bear off the bed and I retrieved the vase from the windowsill before the two of us left the hospital room, hoping that we would never have to return again.


	9. Sick Or Something Else Part 1

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys never fail to make me smile. I do apologize for the delay of this chapter. I was suffering from brain farts and let me tell ya, there isn't enough Febreze on this planet to get rid of THAT smell. ;) Anywho, please read and review! *BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD***

**AVERY**

A few months had passed after my latest health scare and I was more determined than ever to make sure that my diabetes was under control. Dean also made sure that I checked my blood sugar levels more often. Even though we were more vigilant about my diabetes, I couldn't help but feel that there was something going on. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

The trouble started when we arrived at the arena where Monday Night Raw was being held. I had been feeling nauseous during the ride to the venue, making Seth pull over multiple times so I could vomit. Thankfully, Dean was in the backseat of the car with me, so he could take care of me. He was concerned about my illness, but he chocked it up to something I had eaten. The second I got into the arena, I rushed off to the women's room and proceeded to empty the contents of my stomach. I had pulled my hair into a bun, so I didn't have to worry about projectiles landing in my locks. A few minutes passed and I left the stall to clean up so I could meet up with Dean and the guys.

I found them in the cafeteria, sitting at a table with Natalya and Kaitlyn, of all people. Before I could make it to their table, I was intercepted by Sheamus and Randy.

"How yeh doin', Avery?" Sheamus asked, smiling.

"I wish I was doing better, Sheamo." I replied, trying to hide the nausea with a smile.

I knew that both Sheamus and Randy could see that I was hiding something, but I didn't want them to worry.

"Y'know, I've noticed that you've put on a little weight, Avery. I'm not trying to offend you or anything." Randy mentioned, motioning to my body.

"Yeah...I've noticed that too. It's kind of strange, don't you thi-" I stopped, putting my hand over my mouth.

Randy and Sheamus exchanged panicked looks before turning to me.

"Avery? What's wrong, lass?" Sheamus asked me with concern.

Instead of answering him, I ran down the hallway to the women's room and once again vomited. Everyone saw me leave the cafeteria in a hurry, including Natalya and Kaitlyn. They got up and reassured Dean before rushing to the women's restroom. I was just flushing the toilet when I heard the door open.

"Avery? Are you alright, sweetie?" Natalya asked me.

I unlocked the stall door and went over to the sink to wash my mouth out.

"I honestly don't know, Nattie. Dean and I thought it was something I ate that's making me sick, but I don't think that's the case at all." I replied, staring at my reflection.

Kaitlyn gasped, causing both Natalya and I to look at her, bewildered.

"Could you possibly be...pregnant?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but instantly closed it when I realized that Kaitlyn could be onto something. The weight gain...the nausea: it all made sense now.

"What if I AM pregnant? What will Dean say? What will JOHN say?" I began to panic.

"Just calm down, Avery. We'll take you to the medic's room and have them check out what's going on." Natalya reassured me.

I nodded, then left the restroom with Natalya and Kaitlyn in tow.

As we headed down the hallway, I was stopped by Dean. Randy and Sheamus were still standing in the doorway of the cafeteria when they spotted me.

"Avery, what's going on?" Dean asked me, his face full of concern.

"Nattie and Kait are going to take me down to the medic so we can figure out what's making me ill." I answered.

"I'll come with you!" shouted Dean, Randy and Sheamus in unison.

I looked at the three men and shook my head, about to protest, when I realized that I DID owe them an explanation.

"Okay, but all of you are staying outside the door. Got it?" I asked the five Superstars.

They nodded their heads and followed me down the hallway.

**DEAN**

When we got to the medic's room, everyone but Avery and I stayed outside. To our surprise, Dr. Mendoza was working on John, taping up his injured ribs.

"Hey, Doc. Got another patient for you!" I shouted, indicating Avery.

Both Dr. Mendoza and John looked at her with surprise.

"Well, Mr. Ambrose. What seems to be wrong with our Ms. Thompson, eh?" Dr. Mendoza asked me.

"She's been throwing up for the last few weeks and she's gained some weight. I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm concerned."

"Well, Avery. Jump up on the table here so I can examine you. As for you two, you can wait outside. It shouldn't take long."

John jumped off the table and headed out of the medic's room. I looked back at Avery and gave her a reassuring smile before leaving.

As the door shut behind us, John immediately turned to me.

"She'll be fine, Dean. I honestly don't think it would be something serious, like pneumonia. Besides, pneumonia doesn't cause weight gain."

I nodded, knowing that he was right. I began pacing back and forth while everyone else just sat there.

**AVERY**

I laid down on one of the tables and Dr. Mendoza began examining me, taking careful notes about the information I gave him. He lifted up my shirt to check my midsection.

"So, you said that your symptoms started a few weeks ago?" he asked me, moving his hand around my stomach.

"Y-yeah and that's when I noticed the weight gain." I replied, trying not to giggle.

"A little ticklish, are we?" he teased, grinning as I started blushing.

"J-just a little bit. So, what's the verdict?" I asked him.

"Well, it's too soon to tell, but I think your suspicions are correct. You are indeed pregnant. But to make sure, I want you to go straight to the ER so they can perform the right tests." Dr. Mendoza replied, pulling my shirt back down.

My jaw dropped. _PREGNANT? I'M PREGNANT?!_ I thought to myself. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming or anything before jumping off the table. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Wait, what about the show?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll inform Mr. McMahon about your situation. I won't mention the possibility of a pregnancy, but I will tell him that you need to take the rest of the night off. And I'll make sure that someone covers for you. Now, get yourself to the ER ASAP and make sure you get a copy of the test results. I'll see you tomorrow night!" he said, showing me to the door.

Before I left the medic's room, I turned to him.

"Is it too soon to tell people about the...'pregnancy'?" I asked.

"It's better to wait until the test results come back. So, not a peep out of you, young lady." he replied, teasing me.

I saluted him before leaving the room. The second the door shut behind me, I was bombarded by questions from my friends.

"So, what did Dr. Mendoza have to say?" they asked.

"Um, I have to go to the ER to have some tests done." I replied.

"Is it THAT serious, lass?" Sheamus asked with concern.

"He just wants to make sure that it isn't anything life threatening, especially with my diabetes." I lied.

"I hope it isn't anything bad. We need to have our ace backstage reporter here in WWE!" Randy said, making me giggle.

"Thank you, Randy. So, who's gonna take me?" I asked, secretly hoping that Dean wouldn't volunteer.

"Sorry, I can't." everyone replied except for Dean.

"I'll take you, since The Shield isn't really needed tonight." he said, taking my hand.

I smiled at him and said my goodbyes to the group before we headed for The Shield's locker room. As Dean grabbed our bags, I couldn't help but pray that everything was going to be okay.


	10. Sick Or Something Else Part 2

**Author's note: What's up people! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I had some writer's block. So here's the answer to the $64,000 question: is she or isn't she? DUN DUN DUN! As usual, read and review! BTW, here's hoping that Sheamus defeats Damien Sandow during the Payback pre-show and that The Shield retain their respective titles against Team RKNo and Kane! *****BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD* **

**DEAN**

Once we arrived at the hospital, Avery and I made our way to the ER. She got herself registered and we waited for her name to be called. A few minutes later, a nurse called Avery into the triage room and checked her vitals. After that, she took us back to a private room. Avery sat down on the exam table while I took a seat in a chair near the table. The nurse asked her some questions before handing Avery a small plastic cup.

"Try to fill it half way, okay? And when you're done, just leave it in the metal turntable on the bathroom wall. After that, I'll have one of the phlebotomists come in and do your blood test. I'll be back in a little bit!" she said, leaving the room.

While Avery went into the bathroom, I grabbed my phone to make a phone call.

"Boo, I'm gonna call Vince and update him, okay?" I shouted to the closed bathroom door.

"Okay!" she shouted back, her voice muffled by the heavy wooden door.

I stepped into the hallway and dialed Vince McMahon's number.

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Good evening, Mr. McMahon. It's Dean Ambrose, sir. I just wanted to update you on Avery's situation. I'm sure Dr. Mendoza mentioned her absence for the evening."**_

"_**Uh, yes he did. I hope the test results are positive. Take care of our ace reporter, will ya!"**_

"_**I will, sir. Have a good night!"**_

"_**Same to you, Mr. Ambrose. Keep me updated!"**_

I came back into the room just as the phlebotomist showed up. I held onto Avery's hand while the phlebotomist inserted the needle into her arm. I turned my head away as he collected his sample. He took the needle out, wrapped up her arm and left the room without speaking a word.

"Well, the worst is over. Now all we have to do is wait!" she said.

**AVERY**

I glanced up at the clock and sighed. Only an hour had passed since Dean and I arrived at the ER. Dean had already called Mr. McMahon and updated him. Now he was playing 'Angry Birds' on his cellphone. So I decided to check my phone for any missed calls and/or texts. No phone calls, but PLENTY of text messages; 5, to be exact. Randy, Sheamus, Nattie, Kait AND John had all sent me a text message, all of which said the same thing: 'Update me ASAP about your test results!' I giggled to myself after reading their messages.

"Whatcha giggling about, boo?" Dean asked me, looking up from his game.

I handed him my phone so he could see the messages. He chuckled as he read the texts.

"Y'know, I think I'm just going to tell them myself instead of texting them. That way, they'll get to hear the results for themselves together!" I said as Dean gave my phone back.

"It would be a lot easier than texting the same thing over and over." He replied as I nodded in agreement.

Just then, the nurse came back in, along with a doctor.

"Hello there. I'm Dr. Snyder. You must be Ms. Thompson. It's very nice to meet you. And who is this handsome young man that's with you?" she asked.

"I'm her boyfriend, Dean." He said, blushing.

"It's lovely to meet you both. So, from what I understand, you were sent here by a Dr. Mendoza from 'World Wrestling Entertainment', is that correct?" she asked us.

"Yes, and we would appreciate your discretion about the situation. We're not quite ready to let the public know yet." Avery requested.

"You don't have to worry about that, Ms. Thompson. I can assure you that your records are kept confidentially and no one is authorized to release any information without your consent." She stated.

Dean and I breathed a sigh of relief. I could just imagine the chaos that would ensue if the wrestling news sites caught wind of the test results.

"Now, let's get down to why you're here. The lab technicians have thoroughly analyzed your blood and urine samples. And without a shadow of a doubt, you are undeniably pregnant. Congratulations!" she announced.

**DEAN**

My jaw dropped, as did Avery's. It was official. She was pregnant. And I KNEW that it was MY baby because I was the only guy she had been with. I made a mental note to ask her later to make sure that I was the father.

"Now that we've got that news out of the way, we need to get serious. It says here that you are diabetic. And your last A1C was 7.2. So you've got some work ahead of you, Ms. Thompson. You need to make sure to keep your diabetes under tight control to prevent any complications. I recommend making appointments with an endocrinologist AND an OB/GYN that specializes in high-risk pregnancies. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Snyder asked us.

We shook our heads in response.

"Here is a copy of the test results for Dr. Mendoza. If you don't need anything else, I'll let you go. Have a nice night, you two. And congratulations again!" she said, handing me the sheet of paper before leaving the room, followed by the nurse.

Avery hopped off the exam table and gave me a huge hug.

"I can't believe it! You're gonna be a mommy!" I exclaimed.

"I can't believe it either! You're gonna be a father!" she said as tears filled her eyes.

I brushed the tears away before pulling her into a romantic kiss.

"Now there's just one thing left to do…"she said.

"Tell everyone else the news!" we said in unison.


	11. Revealing Our Secret

**Author's note: I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story! Keep those reviews/favorites/follows coming! BTW, I'm glad that Sheamus and The Shield won last night, but less than enthused about Curtis Axel won the Intercontinental Championship. Anyway, enough jawing. Read and review! Thanks! *BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD***

**AVERY**

The next day, Dean and I traveled to the next town where Smackdown was being held. The whole way there, I couldn't help but be nervous. As I stared out the window, Dean reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Everything is going to be fine, boo. I'm sure that everyone will be excited by the news. I hope you don't mind, but I had to text Seth and Roman to tell them the good news. They send their congratulations, by the way." Dean informed me.

"That's fine. They needed to know why you had to leave. I had a feeling that they would be happy. I'm just worried about what everyone else is gonna say, especially John and Mr. McMahon." I replied.

Soon, we arrived at the venue. I made sure that the test results were tucked into my pocket before getting out of the car while Dean grabbed our bags. We stepped inside and I made my way to the medic's room while Dean put our bags in The Shield's locker room. As I walked down the hallway, I could feel people staring at me. They nodded their heads at me in recognition and I returned the gesture. It was clear that Mr. McMahon had informed everyone about my absence.

When I arrived at the medic's office, I walked in to find Dr. Mendoza working on Wade Barrett. I waited until Dr. Mendoza was finished before making my presence known.

"Welcome back, Avery! We missed you last night, love." Wade acknowledged me in his British accent.

"Thanks, Wade. Right now, Dr. Mendoza and I have some business to discuss, so I will talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure thing, love. Thanks for fixing me up, Doc!" Wade said, hopping off the exam table.

When he left the room, I sat down next to Dr. Mendoza's desk and waited for him to take a seat.

"So, what did the ER doctors have to say?" he asked me.

I pulled the sheet of paper out of my pocket and handed it to him. I sat there patiently as he examined the test results. Then he set it down on his desk and turned to me with a huge smile.

"Well, congratulations Ms. Thompson! I know you're going to be a wonderful mother. And Mr. Ambrose is going to be a great dad. In the meantime, I'm going to prescribe you some morning sickness pills so you don't end up throwing up on national television. If you experience any problems with the medication, don't hesitate to tell me so I can adjust the dose."

I thanked him and left the room. Once I was outside the medic's room, I decided to text Dean and told him to gather up the troops in the cafeteria. Meanwhile, I was going to Mr. McMahon's office to tell him the good news.

**DEAN**

I received Avery's text to find the others. I headed for the men's locker room to find Randy, John and Stephen. They were sitting on a wooden bench conversing as I came in.

"Hey you guys! Avery wanted me to find you so she could tell you the test results. You head to the cafeteria while I get Natalya and Kaitlyn."

They agreed and left for the cafeteria while I headed for the women's locker room.

"Nattie? Are you in here?" I called into the room.

"Come on in, Dean! We're all decent, so it's okay!" she replied.

I stepped into the locker room to find Natalya talking to Naomi and Cameron. Kaitlyn was nearby talking to Aksana.

"I'm sorry to break up the chat fest ladies, but I need Nattie and Kait."

They stood up after saying their goodbyes and followed me out of the locker room.

"So, what's going on, Dean?" Natalya asked me.

"Avery wants you to head to the cafeteria so she can tell you the test results." I replied.

"Where is she?" Kaitlyn asked, looking around for Avery.

"She's down at Mr. McMahon's office. She'll be back in a few minutes." I informed her.

The three of us made our way to the cafeteria and found the guys sitting at an isolated table. Once we sat down, I texted Avery and told her that everyone was accounted for.

**AVERY**

I left Mr. McMahon's office with a huge smile on my face. I just told him about my pregnancy and he was overjoyed. Triple H had also been in the office and offered his congratulations as well. I assured them that I wouldn't let the pregnancy and my relationship with Dean interfere with my professional life. They asked if I was planning on releasing a statement. I told them that I would announce it tonight. After congratulating me again, Vince excused me from his office.

I arrived at the cafeteria and looked around for my friends. I found them at a table in an isolated corner. I made my way over to them and sat down, alerting them to my presence.

"Alright, lass. We're all here and patiently waitin' for yeh to share yer news. So, spill yer guts!" Sheamus demanded.

Before saying anything, I slid my hand into Dean's and put on my best poker face.

"Well, there's good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?" I asked them.

"The bad news." they said in unison.

"The bad news is that the doctors found something in my body."

I paused so I could check out everyone's reactions. Nattie and Kait had tears streaming down their faces, while the guys all had their heads in their hands. I looked over at Dean, who was trying very hard not to crack a smile.

"The good news is that it's human!" I revealed, hoping that they would catch onto my hint.

After a few seconds of confusion, Dean couldn't help himself. He started laughing hysterically, drawing strange looks from the table.

"You guys, she's trying to tell you that she's pregnant!" he exclaimed in between laughter.

Suddenly the mood at the table changed from depressing to excitement. Natalya and Kaitlyn shrieked before pulling me into a 'ladies only' group hug.

"I should have known you were pregnant, Avery. You have that certain glow that all women get when they're pregnant. Sam looked the same way when she was pregnant with Alanna." Randy said, shaking his head.

I giggled before making my way over to him so I could give him a hug. He pulled me in gently for a hug and gave me a peck on the cheek. Then he slapped Dean on the back and congratulated him. Sheamus copied his actions, kissing me on the cheek and slapping Dean on the back before congratulating us.

I looked over at John, who had his hands folded on the table. He was silent and his face was expressionless. I sat next to him and Dean sat on my other side. I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but I didn't want to have to repeat myself a bunch of times. Please don't be mad at me, JC. I don't like it when my 'big brother' is mad at me." I said.

When I didn't receive a response, I began tickling his side, trying to get him to crack a smile. Within seconds, I got him chuckling and smiling. Then he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm not mad at you, Ave. I understand that you wanted to tell everyone all at once. I was just hoping that I would be the first to know." he replied.

"Well, you don't have to worry. You'll be the first to know when we find out the gender." I told him.

He kissed me on the cheek before standing up and engulfing Dean into a 'bro hug'. Then everyone went up to the food line, leaving Dean and I alone.

"Which would you rather have, Dean? A boy or girl?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as our baby is born healthy." he replied, pressing his lips to mine. I pulled away after a minute.

"The next thing we need to figure out is where we're going to live." I said.

"Why not just move in with me? I've got more than enough space for the two of us, soon to be the three of us. I love you, Avery and I want you to live with me. What do you say?" he asked.

I gave him my reply in the form of a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" I giggled.


	12. Have I Got A Surprise For YOU

**Author's note: So, last chapter we learned that Avery was indeed pregnant and she told the others about her pregnancy. Now it's time to find out the gender, right? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I love you guys! *BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD***

**AVERY**

It had been three months since I found out that I was pregnant. Dean had asked me to move in with him, so I packed up my belongings (with some assistance from Roman, Seth, John, Randy and Sheamus) and prepared to move across town to Dean's condo. And during the taping of Smackdown, I announced my pregnancy, along with my relationship with Dean. Needless to say, the wrestling blogs were blowing up. Our fans were also buzzing about the news. Their comments were very positive and encouraging, which touched my heart.

Now, here we were, sitting in the waiting room at the OB/GYN's office, ready to find out the gender of the baby. I looked over at Dean, who was busy signing an autograph for a fan. I smiled, then turned back to my magazine.

"Thompson?" the nurse called my name.

Dean bid farewell to the fan and rushed over to my side before we followed the nurse to an exam room. I sat down on the exam table while Dean sat down next to the desk. After asking me the standard health questions, she informed us that Dr. Ford would be in shortly with the ultrasound machine before leaving the room.

"I know we already talked about this, but what are you hoping the baby will be?" I asked Dean.

"Either one will be fine, Avery. I'm not very picky. Just as long as the baby is born healthy, that's all that matters to me." He replied.

Just then, Dr. Ford came into the room with the ultrasound machine and placed it next to the exam table.

"Hello, Ms. Thompson, Mr. Ambrose. Are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?" he asked us.

Dean and I nodded our heads in unison.

"Alright then. Ms. Thompson, I'll have you lift your shirt up so I can put the gel on your stomach."

I lifted my shirt over my ever-growing baby bump and allowed the doctor to apply the gel. Dean got up and went to stand behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders. We watched as he grabbed the wand and placed it on my stomach. Within minutes, an image popped up on the screen. Dr. Ford looked at the image for a second and said 'huh!", causing us to look at him with concern.

"What is it, Dr. Ford? Is the baby alright?" I asked him, trying not to panic.

He looked back at us and chuckled.

"Nothing to worry about, Ms. Thompson. Your babies are just fine!" he said.

Dean did a double take when Dr. Ford told us the results.

"I-I'm sorry, but did you just say BABIES?" he asked incredulously.

"Indeed I did, Mr. Ambrose. Ms. Thompson is carrying twins!" he announced.

I looked up at Dean with tears in my eyes. I reached up and squeezed his hands.

"Twins! I'm going to have twins!" I cried.

"Hold on a second. Could you tell us what the genders are?" Dean asked.

Dr. Ford did another scan of my stomach and found the two babies in the womb.

"Looks to me like we've got one of each in there. I'll print off a copy of the ultrasound for you."

He pressed the print button on the machine and within seconds we had our first photo of our twins. Then he grabbed a towel and wiped off the gel from my stomach.

"There you go, you two. I'll see you back here in two months to see how you're progressing." he said, handing Dean the photo before leaving the room.

**DEAN**

I stared at the ultrasound photo in my hands. I couldn't believe it. Twins. One boy and one girl. I carefully folded the picture and put it in my pants pocket before assisting Avery down from the table.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to tell everyone when we get to RAW! They're gonna be so excited!" Avery squealed.

"Well. let's not waste any time, then. Go make the appointment and I'll bring the car around." I instructed her.

I went outside to get the car while she stood at the receptionist's desk to make her appointment. I parked the car in front of the building and went inside to help Avery. After she got in the car, we made our way to the arena.

45 minutes later, we arrived at the venue. Since Avery wasn't able to do any heavy lifting, I grabbed the bags and escorted her inside. We made our way to The Shield's locker room to leave our bags. I noticed that Roman and Seth were in the room, talking.

"Hey guys! Come down to the cafeteria with us! We need to tell you and the others about the results!" Avery said, interrupting their conversation.

They looked up and saw us standing in the doorway. I tossed the bags onto a wooden bench and waited for them to join us. As we walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria, I noticed that Roman and Seth were exchanging secret looks, making me wonder what was going on.

When we got to the cafeteria, the lights were off. Before we could say or do anything, the lights came back on and we heard people shouting 'surprise!" We looked to see all of our coworkers gathered in the dining hall. There were balloons and flowers on several tables. I looked over at Avery, who burst out crying. I gave her a hug to try to calm her down.

"Wow, you guys. Thank you so much for this surprise! Now we have a surprise for you!" she announced.

We looked at each other and smiled before addressing the silent crowd.

"We just found out that Avery is pregnant with twins! A boy and a girl, to be exact." I told everyone.

There were squeals of excitement from all the Divas, the loudest ones coming from Natalya and Kaitlyn. Suddenly, I found myself being separated from Avery as the guys came up to me and congratulated me. Several of the guys on the roster were parents themselves and offered their advice, all of which I appreciated.

Avery, meanwhile, had her own group of fans surrounding her. They asked her if we had come up with baby names yet, to which she replied 'not yet...we wanted to be sure of the genders first'. She looked over at me and smiled. I returned the smile and continued chatting with the guys. Before long, we all sat down to eat before preparing for that evening's RAW.


	13. Babies And Bling

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile...I promise that this chapter will more than make up for it! Thank you for your reviews/favorites/follows! Read and review please! THANKS! *BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD***

**AVERY**

The day had finally arrived. The day that mine and Dean's twins would make their debut. Dean had packed my suitcase, making sure that I had everything. Plus, we had just finished the nursery a few days prior so it would be ready for the babies. I got dressed before gently waking him up. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked me.

"I slept okay. I still can't believe that today is the day when we finally meet our little angels!" I exclaimed.

Dean sat up and placed his hands on my pregnant belly, quietly talking to the twins.

"Hey, you two. Mommy and I can't wait to meet you!" he said, kissing my stomach.

As he got out of bed, I grabbed the phone to call my parents and Dean's parents. They were going to meet us at the hospital, along with John, Sheamus, Randy, Natalya, Kaitlyn, Roman and Seth. After talking to everyone, Dean got dressed before grabbing the suitcase and helping me into the car. Then, it was off to the hospital for my c-section.

As we drove to the hospital, I kept staring out the window with both hands clasped over my baby bump. In my heart, I knew that everything was going to be okay. But there were still some pesky thoughts lingering in my mind. _Am I going to be a good mommy? Am I even ready to be a mommy? What if Dean changes his mind and bails on us?_ At that moment, Dean placed his right hand on my left knee, startling me out of my reverie.

"Don't worry, boo. Everything will be fine!" he said, trying to reassure me.

I smiled back at him, placing my left hand on top of his. And there it stayed until we arrived at the hospital. After parking the car and helping me out, he grabbed the suitcase and we walked into the hospital, where we were directed to the family birthing center. Dean filled out the paperwork as the nurses took me back to the room.

**DEAN**

I had just finished up the last of the paperwork when I saw my parents arrive, along with Avery's parents. Not far behind them was John, Randy, Sheamus, Natalya and Kaitlyn. I greeted everyone and together we sat in the family waiting room. There was one other family in the waiting room. I nodded to them, and they nodded back.

"So, are Roman and Seth here yet?" I asked.

"Just got here!" a male voice rang out.

I looked up to see Seth and Roman walking into the waiting room. I greeted them and they sat down next to me. A few minutes later, a nurse came in and called me back.

"She'll be allowed to have visitors, but it will have to be quick." She told me.

"Alright. Um, John and Melanie, you wanna come back with me?" I asked Avery's mom and best friend.

They nodded and followed me to Avery's room while everyone else stayed behind.

When we got to her room, she was already in a hospital gown and was hooked up to heart monitors and other machines. She was staring out the window with her hands folded on top of her baby bump.

"Hey, Ave! How are you feeling?" John asked her as he went to stand next to her.

Avery looked up and smiled.

"Scared...nervous...anxious...but mostly nervous." She replied.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you. Your daddy and I are excited to meet our new grandbabies!" Melanie exclaimed.

"They aren't the only ones. My parents are here too, along with the gang. Since you're going into surgery soon, I figured you'd want to see the most important people first. Besides me, of course." I told her, making her giggle.

"That was very considerate of you, Dean." She said.

Just then, the nurse came in to administer the epidural, meaning that John and Melanie would have to leave. They said their goodbyes and good lucks before returning to the waiting room.

Meanwhile, I helped Avery sit up. with some assistance from the nurse. She instructed Avery to lean forward so she could insert the needle into her back. Avery squeezed my hands so hard that I almost lost the feeling in them (or so I thought). After it was done, we helped Avery lay back down.

"Okay, Mr. Ambrose. We're going to take Ms. Thompson down to the operating theater. Meanwhile, I'll have you put on these scrubs and you can wait for me in the waiting room." The nurse told me, handing me a pair of green scrubs, along with a mask and shoe covers.

I gave Avery a kiss and watched as they wheeled her bed down to the operating theater. Then I put the scrubs on over my clothes, followed by the shoe covers. I grabbed my mask and headed out to the waiting room. Once there, everyone looked up expectantly at me.

"They just took her back and they're gonna come get me in a few minutes." I informed them.

"Man, I can't believe that you're gonna be a daddy in just a few minutes!" Roman exclaimed, slapping me on the back.

"I know. It doesn't seem real!" I replied.

"Oh, by the way, Mr. McMahon provided us with a tour bus." Seth told me.

"What?!" I screamed incredulously.

"Yeah! That way, Avery and the babies can travel on the road with us!" Roman explained.

I couldn't believe what I had just been told. The Shield now had their own tour bus and Avery could travel with us, along with the twins!

"Mr. Ambrose? We're ready for you now!" The nurse called me back. I hugged everyone before following her to the operating theater.

**AVERY**

I closed my eyes. The light shining above me was so bright that it was nearly blinding me. There was a curtain positioned above my shoulders so I couldn't see what was going on. I couldn't feel much due to the epidural, so I couldn't even move my arms.

"Hey, boo. How are you doing?" Dean asked me as he entered the room.

"Much better now that you're here." I replied.

He sat down on the stool next to me.

"Alright, Ms. Thompson. You're going to feel some pressure, okay? Nothing to be worried about. Are you ready to meet your babies?" the doctor asked us.

We nodded and waited for the doctors to take the babies out. A few seconds later, we heard a loud cry and knew that we were finally parents.

"Looks like we've got a little girl!" the doctor announced.

He handed the baby to a nurse so she could examine her. Then she placed her in an incubator.

A minute later, we heard another loud cry.

"And here's your baby boy!" the doctor announced again.

Another nurse took the baby to examine before placing him into another incubator. Then the doctors stitched me back up before taking me back to the recovery room. Dean, meanwhile, took his iPhone out to take pictures of the babies.

**DEAN**

After taking pictures of the babies, I went out to the waiting room. Everyone looked at me and waited for me to give them the good news.

"We have a healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl!" I exclaimed.

I was immediately congratulated by my parents and Avery's parents. Natalya and Kaitlyn were jumping up around, squealing. Randy and Sheamus clapped me on the back while John gave me a gigantic hug. Roman and Seth pulled out boxes of pink and blue foil wrapped bubblegum cigars and began handing them out.

"The babies are getting checked out and Avery is in the recovery room. I'd say give it at least 10 minutes until she's ready to have visitors." I told everyone.

I pulled John, Melanie and Avery's dad Andrew to one side, along with my parents.

"Before everything gets too crazy around here, I just wanted to ask for Avery's hand in marriage, with your permission, of course." I explained, pulling a ring box from my pants pocket.

My parents already knew that I planned on marrying Avery and were very supportive of the idea. But that didn't stop my mom from gasping as I opened the box to show the group the engagement ring.

"Dean, after everything that you and Avery have been through this past year, I would be crazy to say 'no' to you. But just know that I'll be keeping a close watch over you two." John said.

"Son, you've shown us that you care very deeply for Avery as much as we have. You've been by her side whenever she's had a rough time. For those reasons, I would be honored to be your father-in-law." Andrew spoke up, giving me a firm handshake.

"I guess that leaves me to say: Dean, welcome to the family!" Melanie exclaimed, giving me a hug.

Just then, the nurse returned.

"Ms. Thompson is awake and ready for visitors. Try to make your visits quick so she and the babies can get some rest." She said.

I followed her to Avery's room, flanked by the rest of the group.

**AVERY**

I opened my eyes to see a crowd of people around me. Dean was right by my side in a chair and John was sitting on the other side in a chair. My parents were standing next to Dean, followed by his parents and our group of pals.

"How are yeh feelin', lass?" Sheamus asked.

"A little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle." I quipped, prompting everyone to laugh.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see the twins!" Nattie squealed.

"Well, you won't have to wait much longer. Here they are!" the nurse said, pushing one of the bassinets into the room.

Just behind her was another nurse pushing the other bassinet into the room. They were wrapped in their blue and pink blankets (respectively) and they each had a little stocking cap on their heads.

Dean stood up and gently took our little boy out of his bassinet, handing him to me.

"Meet your new son, Mama." He said, watching as I held him in my arms.

"Hey there, sport. I'm your mommy. And that's your daddy. Your grandparents are over there and your godparents are here too!" I explained to the little bundle.

My response was a mere yawn, making everyone chuckle.

Then Dean went over to our daughter's bassinet and picked her up. He sat back down in his chair, cradling her in his arms.

"Hi, princess. You're so beautiful, just like your mommy." he whispered.

"And our little man is just as handsome as his daddy." I told him.

Soon, the babies were being passed around, after we had gotten our pictures taken with them, of course. I couldn't help but smile as Kait and Nattie oohed and awed over the twins. Randy, Sheamus and Roman looked like naturals, holding the babies. We had to laugh, though, while Seth and John were holding them. They looked less than comfortable with the little bundles in their arms. Finally, the grandparents got to meet their grandchildren. It was only after the babies started getting fussy that they were placed back in their bassinets.

"Um, before everyone leaves, I have a couple of announcements. First of all, we would like Randy, Sheamus, Roman, Seth and John to be godfathers to our children. Natalya and Kaitlyn, we want you to be godmothers."

Dean waited until everyone stopped celebrating.

"And now for the other announcement. I honestly thought that today couldn't get any better, but I was wrong. It's about to get a whole lot better."

I gasped as Dean dropped to one knee, pulling out a ring box.

"Avery Thompson, from the moment I met you, I knew that you were the one for me. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, opening the box.

My jaw dropped while I stared at the ring. I managed to squeak out a faint 'yes' before he stood up and gave me a kiss on the lips. Tears rolled down my face as he placed the ring on my left ring finger.

After congratulating us, the nurse came in to tell everyone that visiting hours were over. They said their goodbyes and left the room, leaving us alone with our adorable twins.

"Now that we're alone, we need to choose names for our little ones. Any ideas?" I asked.

"How about the name Lisa Jo for her?" he replied.

I thought about it for a second before agreeing with him.

"And for his name, I was thinking James Robert." I said.

Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"Welcome to the world, Lisa Jo Ambrose and James Robert Ambrose." I whispered to our sleeping babes before I too slipped into dream land.


	14. ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS**

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing/favoriting/following this story:**

**SoftballSass143**

**DeeMarie426**

**JohnCenaRkoFanForever**

**1-Crazy-Burnette-Goddess**

**YourxNightmarexHasxArrived**

**KaibaslilDevil**

**ThexViolettexDove**

**KinkyRebel1**

**fanficlover1101**

**Blairx6661**

**xSkittlesRulex**

**CeNationHBKPunk**

**GoldenGirl1920**

**Irishgirl18**

**Irshbeth**

**Kdaniels270**

**MissAmieB**

**PrincessHJL1295**

**angelsdee327**

**fanficlover1101**

**jnelly21**

**lovethemafia**

**maryb1439**

**the Forever Infinity**

**wwefanatic91**

**xoxounicornxoxo**

**ShieldWWEFreak**

**hrodenhaver**

**soagirl81**

**This is the longest story I've ever written and I'm just overwhelmed by the positive response! I've had so much fun writing this story and I'm sad that it's almost finished.**

**But fear not, dear readers. This is not the end of my fan fiction career. There will be many more stories to come in the future and I'll be updating my current story.**

**In other news, my husband & I went to the WWE Live event in Fargo, North Dakota last night (my 1st in awhile and his 1st ever). I saw all my favorite Superstars (minus Wade Barrett) up close and personal, which excited me to no end. I got to talk to Justin Roberts (and got a high-five from him) and got to touch Sheamus and The Miz after their matches! *insert fan girl squeals* AND Miz pointed to me when he was leaving the arena. We had an AWESOME time and we hope they come back next year!**

**ghunter182003**


	15. Happily Ever After

**Author's note: I just wanna thank EVERYONE for their reviews, favorites and follows. I am so pleased with the way that this story turned out. I will also be writing some one-shots about Avery/Dean. And so, here is the final chapter. Read and review! *BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD***

**2 Years Later**

**AVERY**

I sat in a chair staring at my reflection. The hairstylist was curling my hair, making sure that not a lock of hair was out of place. Nearby, my bridesmaids Natalya and Kaitlyn were having their makeup done while Randy's wife Samantha and Seth's girlfriend Leighla were putting their bridesmaid dresses on, having finished their makeup a few minutes prior. AJ came skipping into the room, her travel bag in one hand and a large box in the other. I giggled to myself because I knew that she had brought her Converse sneakers with her, being that I had told my bridesmaids that they could wear whatever shoes they wanted, provided that they weren't high heels. She had gotten her makeup and hair done earlier, so all she had to do was put her bridesmaid dress on.

As I sat there, I thought back to the day that I met Dean. Who knew that in the span of a year that I would go from being single to becoming a mother to two adorable kids with a guy that I rushed into a relationship with! Add to that a marriage proposal, two years of wedding planning and here we are today.

"Alright, you're all set!" the hairstylist told me.

I went to stand up before she realized something.

"Just a second! I almost forgot the hairspray!" she said, grabbing the bottle and spraying my head.

After making sure that my hair was perfect, she let me go. Meanwhile, Mariana (one of WWE's makeup artists) had finished doing Natalya's makeup while Gabby was finishing up on Kaitlyn.

"You ladies look beautiful! I feel like we're doing a photo shoot, not preparing for a wedding." I remarked, drawing laughter from everyone in the room.

"Well, it's your turn now, Ms. Bride-to-be." Mariana called to me.

I sat down in the chair and closed my eyes. I began to meditate while foundation was applied, followed by blush, eye liner, eye shadow and (my least favorite) mascara. Finally, she applied a few coats of nude colored lipstick before she handed me a mirror.

"How does that look?" she asked me.

I stared at myself and could hardly believe what I saw. I didn't look like myself. I looked like a movie star. I could feel tears welling up, but I quickly dabbed them away with a tissue.

"Don't worry about that, Avery. It's waterproof mascara, one of the many blessings in the cosmetic world." Mariana assured me.

I giggled at her comment.

"I may not like mascara, but it certainly will be a godsend today!" I said.

"Okay, enough with the jibber jabber. YOU need to get changed into your wedding gown, little missy!" Natalya jokingly demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" I mockingly saluted before stepping over to my dress.

There was a privacy curtain for me to use. I threw my flip flops to the side before carefully removing my tank top and athletic shorts. Natalya and Kaitlyn held the dress up while I stepped into it. Then Natalya laced up the corset back of the dress before stepping back to admire her handiwork.

A huge gasp filled the room, none as loud as the one my mother made as she stepped into the room just as I stepped out from behind the privacy curtain.

"You look like an angel, Avery!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

I walked over to her and gave her a gigantic hug.

"Aw, thanks mom!" I replied.

She let me go so I could put my shoes on. Unbeknownst to my mom, I had a pair of Converse sneakers customized for the wedding. Fortunately, my dress was poufy enough that it would cover them.

"Avery Elizabeth Thompson! What on Earth are you wearing?!" my mom shouted.

"Hey, a girl's gotta be comfy on her wedding day. And that means NO HIGH HEELS!" I explained.

She simply rolled her eyes at me before leaving the room. I turned to my bridesmaids and handed out their presents, which was a necklace and earring set to wear with their dresses. I smiled as they thanked me and put their jewelry on. It was simple and went well with the color of the dresses.

Soon it was time for me to put my headpiece on, with some assistance from the hairstylist. She carefully placed it in my hair, making sure that my hairdo hadn't gotten messed up. I squealed as she stood back. Just then, the wedding planner came in, telling us that it was almost time for the wedding to start. The florist was right behind her, the bouquets lying neatly in the box in her hands. As we headed out the door, she handed them out, saving mine for last. At that moment, realization set in that I was about to become Mrs. Avery Ambrose in just a few moments and I could hardly wait.

**DEAN**

"Dude, relax! You're making me nervous!" Seth tried to calm me down.

I was pacing back and forth, my hands sweaty and shaking.

"Dean, you're going to be just fine. I felt just like this when I married Sam!" Randy reassured me.

"I know, I know. I'm just nervous, that's all." I replied.

"Fella, listen teh me. This isn't like WrestleMania 29. This is yer weddin' day! There are far less people watching than there were that night." Sheamus piped up, making me chuckle.

"Well, when you put it that way, it makes me feel a lot better." I admitted.

"No problem, fella. Glad to be of some help." He said, patting me on the back.

"Daddydaddydaddydaddy!" a little voice cried out.

I looked to see James running towards me in his matching tuxedo. His sister Lisa came running in afterward, wearing a simple flower girl dress.

I snatched them up and started kissing them, prompting them to squeal.

"You guys look so grown up!" I told them.

"Daddy look vewwy hamsome!" Lisa told me.

"Have you seen Mommy yet?" I asked her.

"Yep! Mommy look vewwy pwetty!" she informed me.

"Okay, guys. Time to line up, with the exception of the groom!" the wedding planner announced, entering the room.

I set the twins down and watched as they scampered over to John or 'Uncle John-John' as they called him. He took them by the hand and led them to the entryway of the church. As the guys filed out of the room, they each patted me on the back. Finally I was left alone with the wedding planner who led me to the front of the church.

I stood there next to the preacher, looking around the congregation and seeing all of our fellow WWE colleagues. They were giving me thumbs up or making faces at me, trying to get me to loosen up. The music began to play and each couple made their way down the aisle. Lisa and James ran up the aisle, drawing laughter from the congregation. Soon, the best man (John) and matron of honor (Natalya) came down the aisle, allowing me to catch a glimpse of Avery and her father.

I had to blink back a few tears as I watched them make their way towards the front. It seemed like an eternity before they finally made it. Avery's father kissed her on the cheek before shaking my hand. Then, she handed her bouquet to Natalya and the ceremony began.

***THE WEDDING***

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the state of holy matrimony to join together this man and this woman. If anyone objects to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace._

_Dean William Ambrose, will you have Avery Elizabeth Thompson to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?_

_I will._

_Avery Elizabeth Thompson, will you have Dean William Ambrose to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?_

_I will._

**Sermon**

_I've known Avery since she was a baby. She and her family have called this church home and asked me to preside over her wedding day, to which I replied "you're getting married?!" Now, keep in mind that this young woman was not like other girls. You know the ones who had their entire weddings mapped out from birth. She would say "I just wanna show up in my pajamas and marry the guy. Who cares about the details!" Of course, she's singing a different tune these days. And when she introduced me to Dean, my first thought was "Whoa!" Enough said. But as I got to know these two wonderful people, it became clear that these two are truly in love with each other and show the same love for their children Lisa and James. I am honored that you have chosen me to share your special day with. May God bless you, your children and your families. Amen._

**Vows**

_Avery, from the moment I met you, I knew that I wanted to be with you, but I was afraid that you were out of my league. How could someone so beautiful, smart and funny fall in love with a 'rough around the edges' kind of guy? But you saw something in me that other people never get to see. And I thank you for that. So, today I promise that I will look out for you and our kids. I will respect you and love you until the end of time._

_Dean, when I look at you, I don't see the shy, crazy haired man I first met. Yes, you still have the crazy hair, but you're no longer shy. You're outgoing, goofy and unpredictable, but have a kind and gentle spirit about you. You are my rock and my comfort when I have my lows. Today I promise to love, honor and obey you for all eternity and then some._

**Rings**

_Avery, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness._

_Dean, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness._

**Declaration**

_Dean and Avery have pledged themselves to each other this day in holy matrimony. Therefore, what God has joined together, let no man put asunder. I am proud to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Dean Ambrose. You may kiss your beautiful bride!_

***THE RECEPTION***

**AVERY**

After our delicious meal of salmon, broccoli and mashed potatoes, it was time for Dean and I to cut the cake. We took one look at the cake and burst out laughing. On the top tier were wrestling figurines of me and Dean. Apparently, someone had sent in photos so I could have my very own figure. I looked around for the culprit and found a beet red John trying to look inconspicuous. I playfully swatted him as I reached for the cake cutting knife. Dean placed his hands on top of mine and together we cut into our wedding cake.

As I began feeding him some cake, he smeared a little frosting on the tip of my nose, much to my chagrin. Thankfully, he wiped it off before feeding me a piece. I leaned over to whisper "let's get John and Nattie" to him, to which he agreed. Before anyone could do or say anything, Dean and I each grabbed a piece of cake and smashed it into our best man and matron of honor's faces. The entire room erupted into laughter. John and Nattie both took it in stride, wiping some of the frosting off and trying to get us back.

Soon it was time for our first dance. I took his hand and led him onto the dance floor. We had secretly choreographed our first dance to 'Can I Have This Dance' from High School Musical 3: Senior Year. We lip synched the words as we moved around the floor, gathering oohs and ahhs from the crowd. When the song finished, Dean dipped me and gave me a passionate kiss.

After the father/daughter dance and mother/son dance, the real party began. Some of the WWE Superstars had brought their kids along, so Lisa and James had fun running around with them. During one of the songs, I made my way up to the DJ, preparing him for my surprise.

The song ended and the DJ got on the microphone.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. We have a special treat for you. If you thought the bride and groom's first dance was awesome, then you're gonna love this!"

I stood in the middle of the dance floor, while everyone else was giving me curious looks, including Dean. I had kept him out of the loop for my special dance.

*Boom clap boom de clap de clap boom boom clap boom de clap de clap*

I began clapping to the opening bars of 'Hoedown Throwdown' as the crowd began cheering. I sang along with the song and began performing the choreography.

*zig zag across the floor shuffle in diagonal*

Within seconds, I got half of the crowd on the dance floor copying me. When the song finished, I took a bow and went to sit down. I could feel my blood sugar dropping, so I decided to do a glucose reading. 68, the meter read. I grabbed a piece of cake and began nibbling on it. A half hour later, my blood sugar had returned to normal.

Soon it was time for the garter toss and bouquet toss. I threw my bouquet behind me and waited to see who caught it. Natalya had been crouched down so no one could see her and she reached up to catch it, only to hand it over to Kaitlyn. Then I sat down in a chair as Dean provocatively removed my garter, tossing it behind him. Seth and Roman playfully fought over it before Seth was proclaimed the winner.

Before we knew it, the reception drew to a close. The guests said their goodbyes and left for their homes. My mom and dad were taking care of the twins while Dean and I spent our first night as husband and wife.

"Ready to go home, Mrs. Ambrose?" he asked me.

"Of course, Mr. Ambrose." I replied, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
